Heretofore, using conventional vertical drilling methods, a horizontally disposed fixture was mounted upon the bed of the drilling machine and supported thereover a workpiece held down by suitable clamps. The variably located bushing support arms and spindles for the drills were guidably projected through a horizontally disposed bushing plate supporting a series of prelocated bushings for drilling down into the workpiece. In many situations, before drilling, the fixture supporting the workpiece was first rotated 180.degree. so that the workpiece was drilled from the rear thereof. With vertical drilling, the chips tended to accumulate on the workpiece and within the holes being drilled, resulting in increased drilling time, overheating and a short tool life.